


Take a Break

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokkaku has a lot to do, being the person in charge, but Saeki makes it his job to take care of everything. Sometimes, though, Rokkaku just wants him to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Ah could I request a father and son relation with Rokkaku and Saeki? I really enjoy all of your guy's writings! 
> 
> Admin Notes: Sure! Maybe Rokkaku dotes Saeki a little because Saeki’s only one rank apart while the others are two ranks apart from Rokkaku… -Admin Hirahara

“Sir…” A knock came on Rokkaku’s door early in the morning. It was too early for any of the escorts to actually be awake and accepting missions, so it could only be one person requesting attention at this hour. As expected, Saeki, the lieutenant colonel, came through the door. “I came to give you the reports from yesterday’s missions.”

“Go ahead,” Rokkaku said, gesturing for Saeki to continue. The younger escort gave the full synopsis of each mission, which escort had taken the job, and whether it was a closed case or not. Saeki had made sure to go into detail for each report, before then going into a list of what he thought should be priority for everyone to do today.

While Saeki was talking, Rokkaku briefly noticed that Saeki had some bags under his eyes. When he asked if the younger escort had gotten enough sleep the previous night, the escort just nodded it off like it was no big deal. Rokkaku decided to not pester Saeki any further on the topic. Once the report was given, Saeki was off to find the escorts (or wake them if they hadn’t awoken yet) while Rokkaku was left to sort through the cases that the icy eyed man had left for him. It was never a lot of work since Saeki was very diligent in organizing, and once the escorts were all sent off, Rokkaku had some time to himself.

He decided that it would be a good idea to clean the place up with no one else around. He got to mopping all the floors when someone returned from a mission. It was Saeki, not surprisingly, with only a bit of dirt on him. “I’m back,” he announced, dusting off before realizing that Rokkaku had just cleaned the floors. “Oh, sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a mess.”

“It’s fine,” Rokkaku tried saying before Saeki grabbed one of the cleaning supplies and began wiping down the floors and walls. He said something about not wanting Rokkaku to be cleaning the place all on his own, since it was a large home, and that he would gladly do some of the work because he was done with his mission and there wasn’t anything else urgent. Rokkaku didn’t have a choice but to let the younger man help out.

Cleaning the place took time, but it went a lot quicker with Saeki’s help. Rokkaku had wanted the man to relax afterwards, but the lieutenant colonel was already asking how else he could help Rokkaku. “No, really, it’s fine.” The crimson eyed man said. “I just have to organize my bookshelf, and that’s it-”

“I can do it,” Saeki said, saluting before heading for Rokkaku’s office. The older man couldn’t even get a word in. With a heavy sigh, the colonel followed after Saeki back to the office. The caped escort was already taking books off the shelf, carrying a stack to set on a table. While he was doing so, he nearly tipped over, and Rokkaku hurried to step in and catch him before he fell.

“Saeki, I think you should get some rest.” Rokkaku finally suggested. He’d wanted to tell the escort that since the day began, but Saeki was always finding something to keep himself busy. “It’s bad for your health if you work yourself too hard.” Saeki looked back with some guilt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Rokkaku-san, I just wanted to help out…” Saeki said under his breath. He put the books down and bowed apologetically. Rokkaku couldn’t help but smile a little at that.

“You’ve already helped out more than you know,” he said, patting the younger escort on the head. He could have sworn he saw Saeki crack a happy blush before the icy eyed escort was out the door, saying that he would go take a nap right away. With the other gone, Rokkaku looked down at the books and began putting them away himself, enjoying the quiet. He later went to check up on Saeki, saw his angelic sleeping face, and carefully walked back out as to not disturb him.


End file.
